1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tie clasps for supporting neckwear, and particularly to tie clasps of the type adapted to be fitted on the front of a shirt collar with an item of neckwear suspended from the back thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, tie clasps have been devised for attachment to shirt collars between the collar wings from which neckwear may be held pendant. As exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,774,971; 3,588,918; 3,631,541 and 3,881,196, these devices have typically comprised a plate having means for attaching the plate to the collar and a bar attached to or a slot provided in the plate forming a horizontal, upper tie support surface extending between the collar wings. With the clasp attached to a shirt collar, a necktie may be supported on the tie support surface with its end portions overlaying each other beneath the clasp.
Though tie clasps of the type just described have functioned satisfactorily in supporting neckties draped vertically from the clasps, they have not been suited for supporting other forms of neckwear such as Ascot ties, leisure or string ties or others having laterally suspended pendant ends. They have also been incapable of accommodating both neckwear sized to encircle a wearer's neck as well as that sized to bypass the neck. The prior art devices have exhibited only minimally acceptable stability in use as they have often tended to become skewed.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved tie clasp.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a tie clasp from which neckwear ends may be draped in mutual lateral or overlaid positions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tie clasp from which neckwear may be suspended sized either to encircle or bypass the wearer's neck.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tie clasp with means for readily affixing an ornament.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tie clasp which may be readily attached to a shirt collar and held snugly in place during use.